Kingdom Key
The Kingdom Key is the most recognizable Keyblade in the Kingdom Hearts series, and is the form used in almost all depictions of the weapon. It has appeared in every entry of the series to date. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, it can be upgraded to the Kingdom Key+ and the Kingdom Key++. The Kingdom Key draws out the true power of Sora's Keyblade, even though it is not the strongest keychain. As such, it is the true form of his Keyblade, which means that it is also the default form of Roxas's and Xion's Keyblades. The Kingdom Key first appears when Sora receives the Keyblade during the destruction of the Destiny Islands, in Kingdom Hearts, but is not wielded by Sora alone; Riku, Roxas, and Xion have also used it, and King Mickey is often seen wielding a color-inverted version of the weapon. For Riku, the Keyblade takes the form of the Kingdom Key when he takes it from Sora, and for Roxas and Xion, the Keyblade they wield is in fact Sora's Keyblade, existing in multiple places at once. The Kingdom Key is the only Keychain Sora uses in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. The Kingdom Key also appears in the secret video The Gathering, where pulls it from the ground at Keyblade Graveyard The Kingdom Key D, a color-inverted Kingdom Key which King Mickey wields, is in fact the Keyblade from theRealm of Darkness, which he obtained to mirror Sora's Keyblade from theRealm of Light. In Kingdom Hearts Coded, Data Sora gains a data-version of the Kingdom Key in his Awakening. It is destroyed by Maleficent at Agrabah, but he gains a new Keyblade at Hollow Bastion. According to King Mickey, this Keyblade is closely connected to the power of the Heart Design The Kingdom Key is depicted as a classicskeleton key approximately 3.5' long, with a long silver keychain extending from the hilt, and a Hidden Mickey token on the end of the keychain. The blade and teeth of the Keyblade are silver, the rainguard is blue, and the hilt is gold. The teeth of the Keyblade form the outline of a crown which matches the crown charm Sora wears. Other Appearances Most Kingdom Hearts merchandise features the Kingdom Key as Sora's weapon, including the Volume One and Volume Three Sora figures that appear in the Formation Arts Figures. Along with being the Keyblade packaged with "normal" Sora in the Series 1 Play Arts Figures, it is also seen with Roxas' figure and the rare Sora Limit Form figure. Trivia *The Kingdom Key is the form depicted in all pre-rendered videos, as it is the only keychain which is possessed throughout each game. For example, no matter what keychain you use to fight World of Chaos, the cutscenes afterward depict the Kingdom Key in its place. Notes and References #''Director's Secret Report XIII, p. 29; '''Tetsuya Nomura': "The Keyblade that Roxas used and the Keyblade that Sora once lost in Castle Oblivion are the same thing. Furthermore, these two both used the Keyblade at the same time. This can be explained by the relationship between Roxas and Sora. Thus, they both can wield two Keyblades, which, in fact, has an important meaning. This is also related to Xehanort’s memories, but this point can’t be touched on just yet." #''Director's Secret Report XIII, p. 28; '''Tetsuya Nomura': "In order to work, the door needs to be closed from both the Dark side and the Light side and both a Dark and Light realm Keyblade are needed. The King needed a Keyblade opposite from the realm of Light Keyblade that Sora had, so he went to the realm of Darkness to obtain one." Also See * Two Become One